Moonlight
by Lil Ryoko
Summary: Ryoko's mad at Tenchi. But what did he do? Only the moonlight can tell him.... (short story) Please Read and Review!


I don't own any of these characters and I'm sure you already knew that. I'm just putting this up cause its the right thing to do! This is my "Vision" on how Ryoko and Tenchi would get together. Ryoko's a little out of character but please try to enjoy.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Ryoko hovered about a foot above Tenchi's bed and watched him sleep. She smiled as the moonlight highlighted his face. She would do this quite often. Sneak into his room from the floor and watch him sleep angelically.   
"Why?" she whispered to him, "Why did I, Ryoko the Demon fall in love with an angel?"  
Tenchi rolled his face away from her and moaned quietly. She frowned at his response.   
"Yes," her mind screamed at her, "He is an angel and you are a demon, a pirate..."  
"...And a monster," she finished as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's all I am. A walking, talking, breathing... monster."  
She looked down at him as more tears filled her eyes, "I cause you pain. Don't I Tenchi?"  
He rolled over again and sighed heavily. Almost as if he were happy to her ask that.  
"But you cause me so much grief and pain. You and Sasami. You and Washu. You and Mihoshi. You and Ayeka," she slowly increased her voice with every name, "All you ever do is make me hurt! So why can't I leave you and return to space?"  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi quietly whispered half awake, half asleep.  
Ryoko phased back into the ceiling where he couldn't see her. She tried to hold back her sobs as he sat up and yawned.  
"Ryoko?" he asked looking around as if he lost something valuable. "I thought I heard her..."  
He stretched then went to open his door. Outside Ryoko was leaning up against the wall.   
"Tenchi?" she asked as he closed the door, "Did you want something? I heard you say my name from downstairs..."  
"Was I that loud?" he asked looking at her sleepily, "I thought...Oh, never mind."  
She looked at him for a moment, "Was there something you wanted to talk about? I mean I'm not tired and I'd love to talk if you want to talk... I mean...You weren't very loud. I was already awake."  
Tenchi chuckled at her quietly, "Is there something you want to talk about Ryoko?"  
She turned away, hurt by his mocking. She had revealed her heart to him just a few minutes ago and he was mocking her. How could he be so cold and insensitive toward her?  
"He learned from the best," her mind laughed evilly, "After all the time he's been around you, how could not he resist mockery?"  
Tenchi looked at her concerned, "Ryoko..?"  
Ryoko looked down at her hands and shivered as her warm tears roll down her cold face. "Cold just like the monster you are Ryoko..." she whispered. She looked up at Tenchi, who, now was seriously confused, "Tenchi how can you be so cruel to me?"  
"What are you talking about Ryoko?" Tenchi suddenly barked, "All I asked was if you wanted to talk! What else did you want me to do?"  
"I want you to tell me you love me," she whispered teleporting away from him, "That's all I ever wanted..."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The cave was dark and cold and...  
" Lonely," Ryoko whispered coming out of her teleportation, "This is the place I've always been destined to stay."  
700 years was a long time to be alone, but she almost craved the loneliness she possessed back then. It was so much better than having a broken heart. Tenchi's love could never belong to just one person, especially to a demon.  
"So I'll stay here again. Alone and cold," she tried to smile through her tears, "Just like the good old days."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled walking outside of the house, "Where could she be?"  
He walked toward the shrine and sighed as the clouds rolled away revealing the moon. This was not a night to have made someone special to him upset. How he did it he didn't know, but some how he hurt the one he...loved?  
Did he love Ryoko? Was that the tug that he felt at his heart every time she smiled gently at him. Why did it take so long for him to figure it out?  
"All this time," he thought to himself, "I've loved Ryoko?"  
As he reached the area of Ryoko's cave he felt a force pulling him toward it. He looked at it questionably. "Could she be in there? The place where we first met?"  
Slowly he entered the cave with a fear far greater than the first time he entered. What if she refused him. "After the way I've treated her..? I wouldn't blame her if she did."  
Suddenly he heard a soft cry coming from the back of the cave. In the light given off by the moon he could see Ryoko's shapely body folded on the floor. Her back heaved under the weight of her sobs as she repeatedly whispered his name.  
"I made you cry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry..."  
Ryoko sniffled for a moment then looked up at him, "What did you say?"  
He knelt down next to her and repeated himself, "I'm so sorry."  
"I don't want your pity ...or need it," she cried softly, "I will be fine by myself in this cave."  
"You and I know you don't want that, Ryoko," Tenchi whispered wiping her salty tears off of her face, "And you know....I don't want that either."  
She looked gently into his dark eyes and began, "Tenchi...I..."  
He placed his finger to her lips. "Shh. Listen to me. I want you to stay here with me and..." He said trailing off.   
"...AND the others..?" Ryoko said finishing his sentence. She pulled away from him, "I want to know now, Tenchi. I tell you everyday that I love you ,but you never tell me how you feel. Tell me Tenchi. What do I mean to you?"  
"I...uh...that is...I." "YOU MORON!" His mind screamed, "TELL HER!"  
She sat there for a moment and sighed. "Just leave me alone Tenchi," she finally said phasing through the ceiling, "You're breaking my heart with every word you say."  
Tenchi sat on the floor of the cave dumbfounded, "YOU IDIOT!" His mind commanded, "GO AFTER HER AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko sat on the top of the cave sobbing. Why did she ever fall in love with him? Who was she kidding? Tenchi had never loved her.   
"I was a damn fool to think he'd ever say he loved me!" she screamed facing the moon.  
Suddenly two arms wrapped around her chest. "Tenchi," she whispered as she felt his lips graze her ears.  
"I love you Ryoko," he softly whispered, "I love you so much. I've loved since the day you touched my face in this cave. I love you more than I can say. The way I've treated you was horrible. I'm so sorry."  
"Tenchi, it doesn't matter," she smiled as he softly kissed her neck, "Just as long as you love me."  
He smiled as she leaned onto his chest, "I'll always love you."  
She turned to look at him, "Do you promise?"  
"I swear it," he said leaning toward her.   
Gently their lips touched as the moonlight poured down on them.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
